Now, I love you
by kkumakawaii
Summary: Jongup suami Himchan namun Jongup tidak bisa memiliki hati Himchan, ketika Jongup menyerah, Himchan malah memohon cintanya? apa yang terjadi? #CrackPair JongupxHimchan


Tittle :Now, I Love you

Rated : T

Genre : Little bit angst, maybe romance

Cast:

Moon Jong Up

Kim Himchan

Moon Yongguk

Other

Author: Rifnie Song

**WARNING! Yaoi, Shounen-ai, MPREG, TYPOS**

Jongup POV

Aku sudah mempunyai hak penuh atas dirimu semenjak marga mu berubah menjadi Moon 1tahun yang lalu, kau sudah resmi menjadi 'istri' ku, tapi mengapa tak ada aku sedikitpun dihati mu? Kenapa hanya dia yang selalu ada dihati mu? Aku memang tak memaksa mu untuk melupakannya, tapi setidaknya lihat juga aku, lihat aku yang ada disamping mu, lihat aku sebagai suami mu, bukan sebagai adik mu. Tak cukupkah waktu 1tahun untuk belajar mencintai ku? Kadang aku merasa lelah, namun lagi-lagi aku membiarkanya karena aku sangat mencintai mu.

Ku perhatikan wajah mu yang sedang tertidur manis disamping ku, cukup memandang mu saja aku sudah merasa bersyukur, sangat bersyukur, setidaknya kau menjadi orang pertama yang kulihat saat mata ku terbuka itu membuat ku senang. Walaupun dia istri ku, tapi kami belum pernah bersetubuh, aku tak mau bercinta dengannya jika hatinya masih belum terbuka untuk ku, aku tidak membutuhkan tubuhnya, aku membutuhkan hatinya, jadi sampai saat ini aku belum pernah menyentuhnya, hanya sebuah pelukan disaat tidur. Kuusap pelan pipinya dengan tangan ku, terasa sangat lembut, dia mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan ku dipipinya, ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu, aku tersenyum ketika mata indahnya mulai terbuka menatap ku dengan tatapan yang masih setengah mengantuk.  
"Morning Hime hyung." Sapa ku seraya mengusap lembut surai hitamnya, ia bangun dan mengusap-usap matanya, mulai membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya.  
"Hoaaam... morning Jongupie~" ujar Himchan tersenyum kearah ku, Hime hyung turun dari tempat tidurnya, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kasur, ia mengambil bingkai foto yang ada disamping tempat tidur kami, tersenyum kearah namja yang berada didalam foto tersebut  
"Morning gukkie~" Hime hyung mengecup singkat bingkai foto yang didalamnya terdapat foto Yongguk –seseorang yang dipanggil gukkie oleh hime hyung- kakak ku, mantan kekasih Hime hyung. Kalian bingung? Akan ku jelaskan nanti. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat adegan tersebut, sakit? Tentu saja, melihat 'istri' mu lebih memilih mencium bingkai foto yang terdapat foto mantan kekasihnya dibanding mencium suaminya yang jelas-jelas ada dihadapannya. Lagi-lagi aku hanya membiarkannya.  
"Jongupie, cepat kau mandi aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti , aku memandang punggungnya hingga ia keluar dari kamar kami, beruntungnya Yongguk hyung, ia masih mendapatkan cinta yang begitu besar dari hime hyung, kalau boleh aku memilih, aku ingin menjadi Yongguk hyung, biarpun ia sudah tiada, sudah tenang dialam sana tapi Hime hyung masih sangat mencintainya, daripada seperti ini, memilikinya seutuhnya tapi tidak mendapatkan cinta yang tulus dari Hime hyung. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat.

Jongup Pov End.

Jongup memasuki rumah kecilnya bersama Himchan –seseorang yang Jongup panggil dengan Hime hyung- ia melonggarkan dasinya, tubuhnya terasa lelah baru pulang dari kantor, Himchan mengampiri Jongup membantunya membuka dasi Jongup, hanya ingin melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai 'istri'  
"Jongupie, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mu berendam, kau pasti sangat lelah." Himchan tersenyum manis kearah Jongup, selama ini Himchan sudah menjadi istri yang baik untuk Jongup, selalu menyiapkan apa yang Jongup butuhkan, hanya satu yang belum bisa Himchan berikan, rasa cintanya untuk Jongup belum ada. Setelah membuka dasi Jongup, ia berniat membawa tas kerja Jongup ke kamar mereka, namun Jongup menarik Himchan hingga bibir mereka saling bertemu, Himchan membelalakan matanya kaget, Himchan menc0ba melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Jongup malah semakin mempererat pelukan itu, mencium bibir Himchan lembut, bahkan sesekali melumatnya, Himchan merasakan sesuatu berdesir dihatinya, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, Jongup tersenyum miris dalam ciumannya saat ia tidak merasakan respon dari bibir manis Himchan, hanya dia yang melumat bibir Himchan tidak ada balasan maupun penolakan dari Himchan, Jongup melepaskan ciuman itu, ia menghapus salivanya yang berada di bibir Himchan dengan ibu jarinya.  
"Maaf, aku sudah lancang mencium mu." Jongup berlalu pergi meninggalkan Himchan yang masih berdiri membatu ditempat tadi, ia memegangi bibirnya, masih sangat terasa lumatan bibir Jongup pada bibirnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya, ia meraba dadanya, jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat, Himchan tidak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya.

Jongup merilekskan dirinya dengan berendam air hangat yang tadi disediakan oleh Himchan, aroma terapi yang tercium membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih nyaman. Jongup tersenyum menyedihkan, luka di hatinya semakin membesar saat tadi Himchan sama sekali tidak merespon ciumannya, tentu saja Himchan tidak merespon bukankah tidak ada dirinya di hati Himchan, bukankah hanya ada Yongguk?

.

.

_Seorang Pria tampan mengenakan Tuxedo hitam memasuki sebuah ruangan mempelai Pria, ia menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya melihat hyungnya yang sudah rapi mengenakan jas dengan warna senada seperti miliknya. Hari ini hari yang paling bahagia untuk hyungnya karena hyungnya akan melaksanakan pernikahan dengan namja cantik yang dicintainya, entah Jongup harus senang atau sedih sekarang, disatu sisi ia senang karena melihat hyungnya bahagia namun disisi lain ia sedih melihat namja yang sudah lama dicintainya harus menikah dengan hyungnya sendiri, tapi apapun yang membuat hyungnya bahagia ia akan ikut bahagia. Jongup mendekati hyungnya, Yongguk terlihat gelisah, tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat, tangannya meremas kuat meja rias dihadapannya. Jongup melihat hyungnya dengan perasaan khawatir.  
"Hyung, neo gwenchana?" Jongup memegang bahu Yongguk , Yongguk memegang erat tangan Jongup, tangan Yongguk terasa begitu dingin, Jongup panik, ia belum pernah melihat hyungnya seperti ini sebelumnya.  
"Appa, eomma, tolong Yongguk hyung! Tolong." Jongup berteriak panik, tangan Yongguk yang bebas meremas kepalanya, terasa sangat sakit.  
"Agghhh... sakit.. Jongupp.." suara Yongguk terdengar sangat memilukan, Jongup merasakan remasan tangan Yongguk pada jemarinya, ia sangat takut sekarang, ia sangat menyayangi hyungnya. Appa dan eomma mereka pun datang, terlihat raut wajah kepanikan.  
"Cepat telepon ambulance! Bubarkan para tamu! Pernikahan ini diundur" seru , memeluk Yongguk, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Yongguk meraih tangan appanya dan Jongup.  
"Appa...ja-jangan undur pernikahan ini, lakukan sekarang appa..." ucap Yongguk dengan raut wajah yang menahan sakit.  
"Tapi kau sedang sakit gukkie, kau tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang." Ucap dengan lembut  
"Jo-jongup bisa menganggantikan ku, Jongup menikahlah dengan Himchan, ku mohon, ini permintaan terakhir dari ku, a-aku mohon" Yonnguk memohon kepada Jongup, dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa, menolak atau menerima, Jongup memandang appanya, meminta jawaban dari appanya.  
"Kumohon appa, eomma, Himchan pasti akan menyetujuinya, aku moh-" belum sempat Yongguk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja Himchan datang menyela, terlihat genangan air mata di kedua pipinya.  
"Ani, Gukkie,aku hanya mencintai mu, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu, bukan dengan orang lain bahkan jongup sekalipun...hiks" Himchan mendekat kearah Yongguk, menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat, air mata tak berhenti turun dari pelupuk matanya, Yongguk tersenyum lemah.  
"Hime...wa-waktu ku untuk menjaga mu sudah selesai sampai disini, sebagai permintaan terakhir ku, ku mohon menikahlah dengan Jongup, dia juga mencintai mu dan dia lebih bisa untuk menjaga mu, ku mohon..." Yongguk berbicara selembut mungkin pada Himchan dengan sisa tenaganya, rasa sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi,Himchan menggelengkan kepalanya, air mata terus membasahi kedua pipinya.  
"Aniya gukkie, jangan bicara seperti itu, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan mu." Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya, ia meraih tangan Himchan dan Jongup , lalu menyatukannya.  
"Hime... ini permintaan terakhir ku, aku akan sangat sedih jika kau tidak mengabulkannya, dan kau jongupie, aku mohon jaga Hime dengan sebaik mungkin, buatlah dia tersenyum, jangan pernah berniat untuk meninggalkannya , arraseo?" Yongguk menatap Jongup dengan penuh berharap, Jongup memandang kearah Himchan yang hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangisnya agar tidak semakin menjadi, ia memandang kearah Yongguk, akhirnya dengan ragu ia menganggukan kepalanya, bukan, jongup bukan ragu untuk menjaga Himchan, tapi ia ragu keputusannya ini akan bisa membahagiakan Himchan.  
"Hime.. Jongup berbahagialah..." Pegangan Yongguk pada tangan mereka berdua mulai melemah, Yongguk memejamkan matanya, semua orang yang ada diruangan itu kaget.  
"Gukkie/Hyung/Yongguk!" Himchan, Jongup , dan Mr& berteriak panik secara bersamaan._

"Hyung!" Jongup terbangun dari mimpi buruknya, banyak peluh yang menetes didahinya, Jongup mengusap wajahnya gusar, mimpi itu kerap kali hadir ditidurnya, awal mula pernikahan yang tidak diinginkan oleh Himchan, pernikahan sepihak, Jongup memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Ia baru menyadari tak ada Himchan disampingnya, Jongup turun dari ranjangnya, ingin ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, namun niat itu diurungkannya saat melihat pintu balkon kamarnya terbuka , Jongup berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, ternyata Himchan sedang berdiri di balkon sambil menatap langit yang masih gelap. Jongup memeluk Himchan dari belakang, membuat Himchan terkejut.  
"Hime hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ini masih jam 2 pagi, kau terbangun?" tanya Jongup pada Himchan lembut, Tubuh hangat Himchan membuat Jongup merasa nyaman dan tenang.  
"A-aku terbangun tadi, aku merindukan...Gukkie." ucap Himchan lirih, Jongup menaruh dagunya di bahu Himchan, ia tersenyum getir mendengar pernyataan Himchan tadi.  
"Bukankah setiap hari Yongguk hyung selalu bersama mu hyung? Setiap pagi saat kau bangun kau menciumnya, setiap sarapan kalian selalu sarapan bersama dengan menu makanan favorite kalian berdua, bahkan setiap mau tidur pun kau selalu menyanyikan lullaby untuknya, bukan begitu?" Jongup memejamkan matanya, ia sangat tidak kuat mengatakan itu, ya perkataannya tadi benar, setiap hari Himchan selalu menganggap Yongguk masih ada. Maksud mencium Yongguk setiap pagi itu adalah ketika Himchan mencium foto Yongguk setiap bangun tidur, sarapan bersama maksudnya adalah setiap pagi Himchan selalu makan makanan favorite Yongguk dan dirinya, setiap sarapan Jongup hanya memandang kearah Himchan pilu, Himchan tersenyum sendiri, berbicara dengan _Yongguk _seakan-akan Yongguk masih ada disampingnya. Baginya 'istri' adalah sebuah profesi, dan tugasnya sebagai 'istri' adalah pekerjaannya, jadi walaupun dia melayani Jongup dengan baik tapi tetap saja ia menjalani hari-harinya bukan dengan Jongup melainkan dengan _bayang-bayang Yongguk. _Dan setiap malam Himchan pasti akan menyanyikan lullaby untuk Yongguk sambil memegang erat foto Yongguk didalam pelukannya, Jongup tak tega melihat keadaan Himchan, setiap malam jongup hanya memeluk Himchan, menganggap lullaby yang di nyanyikan Himchan itu untuk dirinya bukan Yongguk.  
"A-aku melakukan itu agar aku merasakan kehadiran Gukkie, aku terlalu mencintai nya Jongupie, tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup untuk melepaskan rindu ku" mulai terdengar suara isak tangis dari mulut Himchan, Jongup membalikan tubuh Himchan, hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan, Jongup menghapus air mata Himchan, Jongup menahan pedih dihatinya, sakit sangat sakit.  
"Jangan menangis, Yongguk hyung tidak akan suka melihat mu menangis." Ucap Jongup dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakannya, Himchan menganggukan kepalanya, tanpa Jongup sadari air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, Himchan memandang bingung kearah Jongup.  
"Jongupie~ mengapa menangis? Kau juga merindukan gukkie?" tanya Himchan yang menyadari air mata Jongup, Jongup hanya menganggukan kepalanya, ia berbohong, ia menangis bukan karena merindukan Yongguk, tapi karena ia tidak bisa merebut hati Himchan walaupun hanya sedikit saja. Jongup memeluk Himchan lagi.  
"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa membahagiakan mu, maaf, kupikir dengan kau menikah dengan ku ini jalan terbaik, tapi aku salah, maafkan aku." Jongup terus memeluk Himchan erat, Himchan hanya terdiam dalam pelukan Jongup, Himchan tidak mau membuat Jongup menyesal, Himchan tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata tadi dari mulut Jongup

.

.

Himchan POV

Tidak! Bukan kalimat itu yang ingin aku dengar dari mulut Jongup, aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasa gagal menjaga ku, dia sudah sangat baik menjaga ku selama 1 tahun ini, dan aku... merasa bahagia, walau bayang-bayang Yongguk masih sering hadir di pikiran ku, tapi aku merasa nyaman berada di sisi Jongup, aku tidak ingin Jongup bersedih. Aku mengusap lembut punggungnya, dan merenggangkan pelukan kami. Aku menatap matanya yang basah mengapa terasa sakit melihat tatapan matanya yang seakan terluka, apa yang telah ku lakukan hingga Jongup seperti ini?  
"Jongupie~ uljimayo, aku sudah tidak menangis, jadi kau juga jangan menangis ne?" Aku tersenyum dan mengahapus air matanya, Jongup tersenyum manis dan menganggukan kepalanya, dia mencium kening ku lembut, aku suka sentuhannya.  
"Sekarang ayo kita tidur, aku tidak ingin Hime hyung sakit karena terlalu lama berada di luar." Aku kaget saat dia menggendong ku ala bridal style ke kasur kami, aku hanya mengalungkan lengan ku pada lehernya, seperti biasa, posisi tidur kami, Jongup selalu memeluk ku dari belakang dan aku memeluk bingkai foto Yongguk, aku merasa nyaman, apa ini karena aku memeluk foto yongguk?

Himchan POV end

Jongup terlihat sangat serius mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang ada dihadapannya, dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di wajahnya semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan dan mempesona, terlihat seseorang memasuki ruangan kerjanya dengan tergesa-gesa dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya, Jongup melepas kacamatanya, menatap heran kearah asistennya yang sudah seperti adik sendiri, Junhong.  
"Hyung! Ini gawat!" ujar Junhong dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.  
"Ada apa? Jelaskan padaku pelan-pelan jangan terburu-buru." Seru Jongup dengan raut wajah serius, sepertinya kabar yang akan disampaikan Junhong sangat penting, Junhong duduk di depan Jongup, setelah nafasnya teratur, ia memulai pembicaraan.  
"Hyung, Omzet perusahaan kita menurun, kita harus melakukan sesuatu, jika sampai seminggu kedepan tidak ada peningkatan dengan omzet perusahaan kita maka perusahaan kita dalam keadaan bahaya, sedangkan saat ini perusahaan kita sangat banyak pesaing." Jelas Junhong panjang lebar, Jongup memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa sangat pening, ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat.  
"Hyu-" Belum sempat Junhong menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jongup sudah menyelanya  
"Aku akan memikirkannya, aku akan berusaha untuk menaikan omzet secepatnya, sekarang kau boleh keluar, terima kasih." Junhong segera keluar dari ruangan Jongup, Jongup mengusap wajahnya gusar, waktu seminggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Ia benar-benar merasa gagal menggantikan Yongguk, pertama ia tetap tidak bisa menggantikan Yongguk di hati Himchan, dan sekarang disaat ia memegang perusahaan menganggantikan Yongguk, dia malah akan menghancurkannya, dulu saat perusahaan masih di pegang Yongguk perusahaan tidak pernah mendapatkan masalah seperti ini, kenapa sekarang saat dikelola oleh Jongup semua berubah? Apa ia memang tidak pantas untuk menggantikan Yongguk?

Jongup mengendurkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya, ia mengambil handphonenya dari saku jasnya , ia mengirimi Himchan sebuah pesan singkat.

_From : Hime Hyungie_

_ Hyung, hari ini aku akan pulang telat, jadi kau makan malam duluan saja, dan tidak usah menunggu ku._

Jongup mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Himchan, ia tidak ingin Himchan mengkhawatirkan dirinya karena tidak mengabarkannya akan pulang telat, tapi apakah Himchan akan mengkhawatirkan Jongup? Entahlah. Jongup sengaja pulang agak telat, karena ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Himchan sedang duduk di ruang tv, sedari tadi ia hanya mengganti channel saja, tidak ada satupun acara yang menarik perhatiannya, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam, tapi Jongup belum pulang juga, rasanya makan malam sendiri tidak bersama Jongup membuat Himchan merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, dengan gelisah Himchan terus melihat kearah jam di dinding, baru kali ini Jongup pulang telat seperti ini, ia takut ada apa-apa dengan Jongup. Ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka Himchan langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu , ia begitu senang ketika melihat Jongup disana , namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat penampilan Jongup yang sangat berantakan, Himchan mendekati Jongup.  
"Jonguppie~ tumben kau pulang malam, ada masalah?" tanya Himchan seraya mengambil tas kerja dari tangan Jongup, Jongup tersenyum kearah Himchan dan mengusap lembut kepala Himchan.  
"Gwenchana." Hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Jongup, Jongup menuju ruang keluarga, ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal pada sandaran sofa yang ia duduki, setelah Himchan menaruh Tas kerja Jongup pada tempatnya, Himchan kembali menemani Jongup dengan secangkir teh hangat di tangannya.  
"Secangkir teh hangat , semoga bisa mengurangi rasa lelah, setiap kali Gukkie pulang kerja dulu, aku selalu membuatkannya teh hangat." Ujar Himchan dengan senyum manis dibibirnya, Jongup tersenyum kecewa, ia kecewa karena istrinya tidak mengetahui apa makanan dan minuman yang disuka ataupun tidak disukanya, sejak kecil Jongup tidak suka teh, berbeda dengan kakaknya Yongguk yang sangat menyukai Teh. Himchan memijat pundak Jongup, mencoba membantu Jongup menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.  
"Kau tahu? Dulu saat Gukkie pulang kerja aku selalu melakukan ini untuknya, lalu dia akan memuji pijatan ku yang menurutnya enak, aku senang jika melihatnya senang, Gukkie benar-benar hebat, dia bisa memegang Moon Corp menggantikan ayahmu, dia terlihat sangat gagah, di-"  
"Cukup! Hentikan semuanya!" Jongup bangun dari duduknya, ia memandang kearah Himchan yang sedang menundukan kepalanya karena bentakan dari Jongup, ini pertama kalinya Jongup membentak Himchan, Jongup sudah tidak kuat harus seperti ini terus, hidup bersama orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya, hidup bersama orang yang hanya melihat masa lalunya bukan masa depannya, ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini.  
"Hyung, tidak bisakah kau melihat ku sedikit saja? Aku suami mu! Yongguk hyung hanya mantan kekasih mu, dia hanya bagian dari masa lalu mu. Tidak tahukah kau betapa sakitnya hati ku setiap kali kau hanya bercerita tentang Yongguk, setiap hari Yongguk ,Yongguk, dan Yongguk! Aku lelah hyung." Jongup meluapkan semua perasaannya yang di pendam selama ini, air mata mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, ia tidak tega melihat Himchan yang sebenarnya menangis dalam diamnya, tapi dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Ia juga manusia yang punya hati dan perasaan, ia juga ingin merasakan cinta dari istrinya.  
"Bahkan kau tidak tahu kalau aku tidak suka teh, yang kau tahu hanya makanan dan minuman kesukaan Yongguk hyung, aku tahu pernikahan ini memang bukan keinginan mu, tapi dulu ku fikir lambat laun kau bisa menerima semuanya dan perlahan bisa mencintai ku, tapi ternyata tidak, aku salah." Jongup tersenyum miris dalam tangisnya, hatinya terasa sakit seperti teriris saat mengatakan itu semua, bahu Himchan bergetar, ia juga menangis dengan kepala menunduk.  
"Sepertinya keputusan untuk menikah dengan mu adalah keputusan yang salah, secepatnya aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita, kau bisa bebas sekarang, tapi aku akan tetap menjaga mu sesuai dengan janji ku dulu pada Yongguk hyung dan sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintai mu hyung." Jongup menepuk bahu Himchan pelan dan berlalu menuju kamar mereka. Himchan terduduk lemas dilantai , tangisannya semakin kencang. Ia tidak menginginkan perceraian, sejujurnya dia sudah bisa menerima Jongup dihatinya, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanya pada Jongup, ia masih belum bisa menyadari kenyataan kalau dia memang benar-benar mencintai Jongup, bibirnya ingin menolak perceraian itu , namun mulutnya seakan susah untuk digerakan, ia terlalu terkejut.  
"Maafkan aku, aku sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam, maafkan aku Jongupie, aku...aku ju-juga mencintai mu hiks." Percuma Himchan berkata seperti itu, karena Jongup tidak bisa mendengarnya, Himchan memegang dadanya yang terasa sangat perih sekarang, tapi rasa perih itu tidak seperih perasaan Jongup selama ini. Himchan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, ia tidak berani ke kamar, ia masih takut untuk bertemu Jongup, ia takut menangis jika melihat Jongup. Matanya yang sedikit bengkak merasa kantuk, hingga akhirnya matanya terpejam dan terlelap.

Himchan membuka matanya, matanya terasa sangat berat, mungkin karena efek ia menangis semalam, Himchan melihat sisi tempat tidurnya yang biasa di tiduri Jongup kini sudah kosong, Himchan menghembuskan nafasnya berat, ia berfikir Jongup tidak mau bertemu dengannya dan dengan sengaja bangun lebih pagi. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung, seingat dia tadi malam dia tidur di sofa, tapi mengapa sekarang ada dikamar mereka? Mungkin Jongup? Entahlah. Ia bangun dari tidurnya dan merapihkan tempat tidurnya, ia berjalan menuju cermin yang tertempel di dinding, ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, matanya yang terlihat bengkak akibat menangis dan rambutnya yang masih berantakan karena baru bangun tidur, Himchan tersenyum miris, ia melihat kearah bingkai foto Yongguk, ia mengambil bingkai foto itu dan memandanginya.  
"Gukkie, aku sudah menyakiti Jongup, benar kata Jongup, aku harus bisa lepas dari bayang-bayangmu, aku mencintai mu, tapi aku lebih mencintai Jongup." Himchan mengembangkan senyum manisnya, ia menaruh bingkai foto itu didalam lemarinya dan memulai hari-hari barunya tanpa bayang-bayang Yongguk. Himchan membenahi rumah dan menyimpan semua yang berbau masa lalunya dengan Yongguk , ia ingin menata kembali rumah dengan masa depannya bersama Jongup bukan masa lalunya bersama Yongguk. Hingga larut malam Himchan menunggui Jongup pulang kerja namun Jongup belum pulang juga, padahal ia ingin mengatakan pada Jongup kalau dia sudah berubah dan sudah mencintai Jongup, tapi Jongup belum datang juga, Himchan menghembuskan nafas kecewa, ia merasa bersalah , ia merasa Jongup menghindari bertatap muka dengannya.

Sudah 5 hari Himchan tidak melihat Jongup, ada perasaan rindu dihatinya, ia rindu pelukan Jongup ketika tidur, ia rindu makan bersama Jongup, ia rindu segala hal yang ia lalui bersama Jongup, penyesalasan selalu datang belakangan. Himchan mengutak-atik handphonenya, ia bingung ingin melakukan apa, rumah sudah bersih, mau menyiapkan makanan pun Jongup pasti pulang larut lagi. Makanan? Tiba-tiba saja Himchan mempunyai ide, ia segera mencari nama ibu mertuanya alias ibu Jongup, Himchan ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepada . Terdengar nada sambung disana, hingga akhirnya si penerima telpon mengangkat telpon.  
"Yeoboseyo~" terdengar suara wanita paruh baya dari seberang sana, Himchan mengembangakn senyumnya mendengar suara ibu mertuanya.  
"Yeoboseyo, eommonim, ehm sebenarnya aku menelpon karena ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Himchan berkata dengan nada nada gugup, ia takut Ibu mertuanya curiga jika ia menanyakan makanan favorit suaminya.  
"Channiee~ apa yang ingin kau tanyakan chagi, hm?" Tanya Mrs. Moon lembut, Mrs. Moon memang orang yang lembut dan tenang, Himchan nyaman jika bercerita dengan  
"Ehm apa makanan kesukaan Jongup?" Himchan akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ditanyakannya.  
"Kau tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan Jongup?" Mrs. Moon balik bertanya, Himchan memasang wajah lesu dan menganggukan kepalanya, namun ia sadar Mrs. Moon tidak akan bisa melihat ekspresinya.  
"N-ne, J-Jongup selalu suka semua masakan ku jadi aku bingung apa makanan kesukaannya." Bohong Himchan pada ibu mertuanya "_maafkan aku eommonim sudah berbohong_." Batin Himchan dengan wajah menyesal, ia tidak mungkin kan berkata yang sejujurnya pada ibu mertuanya.  
"Jongup memang suka semua makanan kkk tapi dari semua makanan yang dia suka, dia sangat menyukai Kimbab, kau ingin membuat Kimbab untuknya?" Tanya , Himchan berfikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia menyunggikan senyum manisnya.  
"Ne! Aku akan membuatkan Jongupie Kimbab yang special kkk Gomawo eommonim." Jawab Himchan antusias, sudah banyak ide-ide bermunculan di kepalanya. Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telpon.  
"Haha kau sangat manis Himchaniee, aku tidak salah pilih menantu." Puji Mrs. Moon pada Himchan, pipi Himchan mulai merona mendapat pujian dari ibu mertuanya.  
"Eommonim bisa aja kkk, ah iya jangan beritahu Jongupie soal ini ya eommonim."  
"Baiklah eomma akan tutup mulut, kkk semoga berhasil sayang." Mrs. Moon memberikan semangat pada Himchan.  
"Ne eommonim, Hwaiting! Kkk" Himchan menutup telponnya setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai. Sedari tadi Himchan tidak pernah melepaskan senyum manis dari bibirnya, sepertinya ia mempunyai suatu rencana.  
"Aku akan kepasar untuk membeli bahan-bahan lalu tidur cepat agar bisa bangun pagi, semangat Himchann!"

.

.

.

Jongup POV

Rasanya melelahkan seminggu terakhir ini harus berangkat pagi dan pulang larut malam, semua kulakukan untuk mengembalikan posisi perusahaan yang ada diambang kehancuran, dan aku bersyukur keadaan di perusahaan sudah mulai normal kembali. Aku merindukan Hime hyung, seminggu terakhir ini aku hanya bisa memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Aku menyesal sudah mengatakan cerai waktu itu, aku benar-benar emosi saat itu, sampai sekarang aku belum memberikan surat cerai padanya, selain karena belum ada waktu juga karena aku belum rela melepasnya. Hah, apa dia benar-benar tidak bisa mencintai ku? Aku memasuki kamar ku- ah maksud ku kamar kami, aku dan Hime Hyung. Kulihat Hime hyung yang tertidur dengan lelap dengan posisi menyamping kearah sisi tempat tidurku, aku menaiki kasur, memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat damai saat tidur. Aku menyunggingkan senyum ku, cukup melihat wajahnya yang sedang terlelap saja membuat rasa lelah ku menghilang, Himchan hyung memang obat yang mujarab untukku, aku mengecup singkat keningnya, sangat pelan, tidak ingin membuat tidurnya terganggu oleh sentuhan ku.

"Hime hyung, maafkan aku sudah meninggalkan mu akhir-akhir ini, aku mencintai mu." Aku berkata dengan lirih. Aku pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku,

Jongup POV End

Jongup menggerakan tubuhnya, perlahan ia membuka matanya, ia merasa ada sesuatu menempel di keningnya. Ia mengerutkan keningnya dan mengambil kertas yang menempel di keningnya tersebut.

_Jongupieee~ selamat pagi ^^ aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu, kau harus makan ne, aku sudah sengaja bangun sangat pagi untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk mu, jadi kau harus memakannya, araseo? ^^_

Sebuah memo dari Himchan, Jongup melihat kesamping tempat tidurnya, himchan masih tertidur dengan manis, sepertinya sehabis memasak ia kembali tidur. Jongup menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, ia merasa senang Himchan membuatkan sarapan untuknya, Jongup mencium kening Himchan dengan lembut.  
"Gomawo hime hyung." Jongup bangun dari tempat tidur, ia menempelkan memo itu dimeja samping tempat tidurnya. Jongup terdiam saat ada sesuatu yang aneh dari meja itu, ia berfikir sejenak, seperti ada sesuatu yang sering ada diatas meja itu menghilang, tapi apa, ia mencoba mengingat, Jongup tersentak saat ia mengetahui apa yang tidak ada diatas meja itu "Foto Yongguk hyung..." Jongup melihat secara bergantian kearah Himchan dan meja itu. _'Apa Hime hyung yang menyimpan foto itu? Tidak mungkin. Hime hyung sangat mencintai Yongguk hyung, mana mungkin itu tejadi' _ batin Jongup, ia menggelengkan kepalanya , menepis semua yang ada di pikirannya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ia menuju ke ruang makan untuk memakan sarapan yang dibuat Himchan untuknya, ia membuka tudung saji dan sangat tergiur ketika melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.  
"Kimbab" Ujar Jongup langsung duduk dan menyantap Kimbab buatan Himchan, Jongup berhenti menguyah makanannya, ia berfikir sesuatu "Sejak kapan Hime hyung tahu makanan kesukaan ku?" Jongup bermonolog sendiri, ia merasa hari ini Himchan sedikit aneh. Hingga akhirnya iya tersenyum miris "Mungkin ini hadiah dari Hime hyung karena aku sudah melepasnya? sebahagia itukah kau tanpa diriku hyung?" lagi-lagi Jongup bermonolog sendiri. Ia menyimpulkan pendapatnya sendiri tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pendapatnya yang mungkin saja dapat melukai hati orang lain yang sangat dicintainya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa keinginan yang menggebu-gebu untuk menghabiskan kimbab didepannya hilang begitu saja, ia segera menutup kembali makanan itu dengan tudung saji dan pergi ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Himchan baru saja selesai mandi, ia baru bangun pukul 8 pagi, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya saat membanyangkan Jongup memakan kimbab buatannya dengan lahap dan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa, Himchan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang di gabung dengan dapur, ia membuka tudung saji, senyum cerianya sedikit luntur saat ia melihat masih ada beberapa sisa potongan kimbab diatas piring, namun ia tetap memaksanya senyuman itu di bibirnya.  
"Mungkin aku membuatnya terlalu banyak hingga Jongupie tak sanggup menghabiskannya." Ucap Himchan lirih sangat lirih, ia menguatkan hatinya, ia mencoba berfikir positive terhadap suaminya. Himchan menghabiskan kimbab buatannya sendiri, lalu setelah itu mencuci piringnya. Ia berniat untuk membersihkan rumah namun tiba-tiba saja handphonenya berbunyi, Himchan melihat nomor tanpa nama tertera di layar handphonenya. Dengan ragu akhirnya ia mengangkat telpon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapa Himchan pada seseoarang disana.  
"Himchannie~ apa kau masih mengingat ku?" tanya seseoarang disana dengan suara yang sangat familiar dipendengarannya. Himchan berfikir sejenak mencoba mengingat suara ini, hingga akhirnya ia mengingatnya.  
"Hyukkie hyung? Kaukah ini?" tanya Himchan dengan nada berharap  
"Kau sangat mengenalku chanie kkk iya ini aku lee hyukjae , hyung tercinta mu" jawab seseorang disana –Lee hyukjae- pada Himchan, Himchan sangat senang bisa berbicara dengan Hyukjae lagi, teman masa kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri.  
"Hyungiee~ aku sangat sangat merindukan mu." Himchan mengeluarkan suara manjanya yang membuat eunhyuk tertawa.  
"Aigo, kau sangat manis channie, kkk, apa hari ini ada waktu luang? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mu." Tanpa memikir panjang Himchan langsung menerima tawaran itu, bertemu dengan teman lama yang sangat dirindukan tak masalah kan? Urusan rumah bisa dinomor duakan.  
"Neee, aku bisaa, dimana kita bertemu?"  
"Tempat dulu kita sering bertemu, matoki cafe."  
"Ne, arraa" Himchan mematikan sambungan telponnya dan langsung bergegas berganti pakaian. Sudah cukup lama Himchan tidak bertemu dengan Hyukjae atau lebih akrab dipanggil Eunhyuk, mereka berpisah saat umur Himchan 12 tahun dan Eunhyuk 14 tahun, ya mereka hanya beda 2tahun, Himchan dan Eunhyuk dulu masih sering mengabari satu sama lain lewat E-mail, namun setelah pernikahan Himchan mereka sudah tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi, pada saat pernikahan Himchan dan Jongup Eunhyuk tidak bisa hadir karena ia sedang ada di canada saat itu bersama suaminya, Eunhyuk sedang menjenguk ibu mertuanya yang sedang sakit dan di rawat disana, jadi tidak mungkin baginya untuk datang ke pernikahan Himchan. Hingga akhirnya sekarang mereka bisa bertemu kembali, begitu senangnya Himchan melihat wajah Hyungnya itu.

Terdengar suara bel bunyi yang menandakan ada orang yang masuk kedalam cafe, namja dengan kulit putih dengan poker facenya itu memasuki matoki cafe tempat dirinya dengan temannya janji ingin bertemu, mata sipit itu akhirnya menemukan orang yang dia cari, terlihat senyum manis di bibirnya. Himchan segera berjalan menuju orang itu yang sudah pasti Eunhyuk, ia menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk membalikan badannya dan tersenyum manis saat tahu siapa orang yang sudah menyentuh bahunya.  
"Hai Channie~ kau terlihat berbeda sekarang." Ucap Eunhyuk dengan gummy smile yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Himchan duduk di hadapan Eunhyuk.  
"uhm.. kau juga terlihat sangat berbeda, tapi tetap saja aku bisa mengenalimu, warna rambutmu tetap sama seperti dulu, seperti monyet haha aku bercanda." Lelucom Himchan membuat Eunhyuk mempout kan bibirnya, lucu. Himchan kembali tertawa.  
"Hentikan tawa mu itu, menyebalkan." Eunhyuk menekuk wajahnya, pura-pura marah pada Himchan. Himchan pun menghentikan tawanya.  
"Mianhae hyukkie hyung, aku hanya bercanda." Himchan membuat V-sign dengan kedua jarinya.  
"Ne, arraseo, oh iya bagaimana hubungan mu dengan suami mu? Lalu bagaimana di diranjang? Memuaskan? Kekeke" Ucap Eunhyuk dengan nada menggoda, namun yang digoda bukan merasa malu dengan pipi yang merah merona tapi malah menundukan kepala dengan raut wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Eunhyuk yang mengetahui omongannya salah langsung menutup mulut, ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah tangga Himchan.  
"Maafkan aku, ada masalah? Kau ingin cerita?" Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati, terdengar Himchan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.  
"Hubungan rumah tangga ku dengan Jongup tidak berjalan baik, kami memang tidur diatas ranjang yang sama, tapi hanya sekedar tidur dan akhir-akhir ini Jongup menjauhi ku, ini semua salah ku." Himchan menundukan kepalanya, Eunhyuk pindah duduk disamping Himchan, merangkul bahu Himchan , mencoba menenangkannya. Dengan air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya Himchan menceritakan semuanya pada Eunhyuk, dari awal hingga akhir tidak ada yang terlewat sedikit pun, Eunhyuk hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan sesekali memberikan kata penyemangat untuknya.  
"Sudah jangan menangis lagi Himchanie~ sekarang tugas mu hanya mengubah semuanya menjadi lebih baik lagi." Eunhyuk menepuk pelan bahu Himchan.  
"Bagaimana caranya agar Jongup tidak marah lagi padaku? Kau punya ide hyung?" Himchan bertanya pada Eunhyuk tersimpan nada yang putus asa di kalimatnya.  
"uhmm kalau aku dan hae sedang ada masalah, biasanya aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan dia akan memaafkan ku jika aku memberikannya jatah, setelah itu hubungan kami harmonis lagi." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan innocent face nya, Himchan memandang bingung kearah Eunhyuk. Bukan , ia bukan bingung dengan perkataan Eunhyuk tapi dia bingung apa dia juga harus melakukan hal yang sama? Tapi kasus ini berbeda, Enhyuk dan Donghae memang sudah sering melakukannya jadi jika melakukan 'itu' tidak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Himchan dan Jongup? Eunhyuk yang merasa di acuhkan pun menegur Himchan.  
"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir, akhirnya Himchan pun tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Uhm apa aku juga harus melakukan hal yang sama?" Tanya Himchan memandang kearah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang mengerti maksud Himchan pun menganggukan kepalanya antusias  
"Tentu saja, lagipula kalian juga belum pernah melakukannya kan? Katakan padanya kalau kau sudah mencintai dia dan menyerahkan segala punyamu menjadi miliknya, itu bukan ide yang buruk kan?" Tawar Eunhyuk pada Himchan, Himchan terlihat berfikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya ia menganggukan kepalanya ragu.

.

.

.

.

Jongup POV

Usaha ku selama ini tidak sia-sia karena akhirnya omzet perusahaan meningkat, bahkan lebih tinggi dari batas yang harusnya di capai, oh yah aku ingin meralat kata-kata ku diawal, ini bukan hanya usaha ku, tapi juga usaha rekan-rekan kerja ku di kantor. Aku merasa sangat senang, karena aku tidak perlu lagi pulang larut malam, itu sangat melelahkan,di tambah aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Hime hyung. Uhm soal Hime hyung sepertinya aku akan memberikan surat cerai padanya hari ini selepas aku pulang dari kantor, aku ragu, sangat ragu, tapi... sepertinya ini memang jalan terbaik agar Hime hyung bahagia.

"Hyungg! Selamat kau berhasil menaikan omzet perusahaan." Ujar Junhong, anak buah ku sekaligus sahabat ku, jadi tidak heran jika dia memanggil ku hyung bukan sajangnim.  
"Ini juga berkat kerja keras kalian semua." Ucapku seraya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Junhong.  
"Hyung bagaimana jika kita rayakan ini dengan meminum soju bersama di kedai dekat kantor, ayo hyung, teman-teman yang lain pasti setuju." Usul Junhong padaku dengan sedikit merajuk, aku berfikir sejenak hingga akhirnya aku menganggukan kepala ku. Junhong terlihat sangat senang, dia pun langsung berlari keluar ruangan untuk memberitahu teman-teman yang lainnya. Andai saja orang yang aku cinta itu Junhong bukan Hime hyung, pasti tidak akan jadi serumit ini, ya Junhong dulu memang pernah menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Hime hyung lebih dulu, jadi aku tidak bisa menerima, tetapi untung saja persahabatan kami masih berjalan lancar.

Aku bersama teman-teman yang lain menghabiskan malam di kedai dekat kantor untuk bersenang-senang sekaligus merayakan keberhasilan perusahaan kami, sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul 23:58 KST hampir tengah malam, aku tidak begitu banyak minum soju karena aku tidak ingin berakhir dengan tidak sadarkan diri berbeda dengan Junhong dia terlalu bersemangat hingga menghabiskan berbotol-botol soju, sekarang akhirnya dia sudah sangat mabuk, teman-teman ku yang lain sudah bersiap-siap akan pulang begitu juga dengan aku.

"Sajangnim kau ingin kembali ke kantor untuk mengambil mobil mu atau ingin ikut bersama ku?" tawar Daehyun padaku, dia terlihat sedikit keberatan membawa Junhong di rangkulannya. Mobil ku memang sengaja ku tinggalkan di kantor karena kufikir jarak kantor dan kedai tidak jauh jadi aku malas untuk membawa mobil. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala ku, menyetujui ucapan Daehyun  
"Baiklah aku ikut dengan mu, aku sangat lelah jika harus kembali ke kantor." Ucap ku "Sini biar ku bantu." Aku membantu Daehyun untuk membawa Junhong yang terlihat sangat mabuk berat. Kami menaruh Junhong duduk di belakang sedangkan aku duduk di samping kemudi yang di duduki oleh Daehyun, Hah.. Junhong sangat berat.

Jongup POV End

.

.

.

Himchan berdiri di depan cermin yang berada didalam kamarnya, berkali-kali ia melihat dirinya dari atas sampai bawah di cermin. Sekarang ia sedang mengenakan celana katun seatas paha yang mengekspos paha putih mulusnya dan baju atasan putih longgar yang tipis , sehingga menampakan leher jenjang miliknya dan sedikit bahu putihnya. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan nanti, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan nanti. Himchan melihat kearah jam dinding, sudah pukul 00.15 KST, apa mungkin Jongup tidak pulang? Jika benar maka rencana Himchan akan gagal dan dia tidak jadi berbaikan dengan Jongup, Himchan duduk di samping tempat tidurnya, matanya sudah sedikit mengantu, ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya menghilangkan rasa bosan. Akhirnya Himchan mendengar suara deru mobil yang memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, Himchan pun menyunggingkan senyumnya ia yakin yang datang itu pasti Jongup, Himchan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya yang dapat langsung melihat pekarangan rumah, iya melihat Jongup keluar dari mobil, tapi itu bukan mobil Jongup, sepertinya Jongup naik mobil rekan kerjanya, Himchan menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat Jongup, namun senyum itu tergantikan oleh mata yang terbelalak kaget saat melihat Jongup mencium pria lain yang berada di dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba saja mata Himchan panas, ia merasa hatinya berdenyut sakit, sangat sakit.

Himchan POV

Aku yakin aku salah lihat, tolong katakan aku salah lihat! Shitt! Kenapa ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku duduk di kasur , kaki ku terasa sangat lemas sehabis melihat pemandangan tadi, apa Jongup sudah tidak mencintai ku? Apa dia benar-benar akan menceraikan ku? Apa aku benar-benar sudah terlambat untuk menyatakan perasaan cinta dan maafku? Himchan bodohh, bodoh, kenapa kau sangat bodoh?! Ahh aku benci diriku sendiri. Isakan kecil keluar dari bibirku, ku gigit bibir ku agar isakan sialan ini tidak keluar dari mulit ku, kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti? Hentikan semuanyaa, ini terlalu pedih.

Himchan POV end

Jongup POV

Aku sangat lelah, aku ingin langsung bertemu dengan kasur tercinta dan tidur dengan nyenyak, tak terasa akhirnya aku pun sampai di pekarangan rumah ku, aku merenggakan otot-ototku lalu keluar dari mobil Daehyun, aku menunduk untuk mengucapkan salam dan terima kasih pada Daehyun, saat aku ingin masuk tiba-tiba saja Junhong memanggil ku.  
"Hyungg~~" panggil Junghong, aku pun berjalan mendekatinya, kepalanya keluar dari kaca, matanya sedikit terpejam.  
"Saranghae..." aku terbelalak kaget, bukan, bukan karena Junhong mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah pernah kudengat dari mulutnya itu, tapi sekarang dia menarik tubuhku mendekat dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, tubuhku kaku, hingga akhirnya aku sadar dan mendorong Junhong menjauh.  
"Aish, Junhong babo!" teriak ku kesal dan mengelap kasar bibirku dengan lengan bajuku, Daehyun yang merasa bersalah karena perlakuan yang memalukan dari Junhong akhirnya dia pun meminta maaf padaku.  
"Maafkan aku sajangnim, maaf, sepertinya aku harus membawa Junhong pulang secepatnya, sekali lagi maafkan aku dan Junhong." Daehyun menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda permintaan maaf, aku mengganggukan kepala mengerti, Junhong sedang mabuk berat sekarang jadi aku paham.  
"Sudah tak apa, sekarang lebih baik kau pulang, hati-hati bawa Junhong." Ucap ku pada Daehyun, Daehyun menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Mobil Daehyun mulai menghilang dari pekarangan rumah ku, aku memijat pelan pelipis ku, kepala ku berat, aku harus segera tidur,

Jongup POV End

Jongup mengendurkan dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya, ia memasuki kamarnya dengan Himchan, kamar itu gelap, hanya ada sedikit cahaya remang-remang dari lampu di luar kamar. Jongup menyalakan lampu tidur yang terletak di atas meja nakas disamping Himchan. Jongup tersentak saat lampu menyala ternyata Himchan belum tidur, bisa terlihat jelas mata Himchan yang sembab, Jongup khawatir melihat keadaan Himchan seperti itu.  
"Habis darimana saja?" Pertanyaan Himchan yang datar dan terdengar dingin menghentikan langkah Jongup yang ingin mengambil pakaian di lemari. Tidak biasanya Himchan bersikap dingin seperti ini.  
"Aku? Tadi ada acara dengan teman-teman kantor ku." Jawab Jongup tenang seraya melepaskan kemeja yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mengganggantinya dengan piyama tidur.  
"Teman? Hanya teman?" Kini Himchan bicara dengan nada yang menyindir, seakan menuduh Jongup yang tidak-tidak, Jongup membalikan badannya , ia memperhatikan Himchan yang sudah duduk diatas kasur dan memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang hanya memakai kaos putih tipis hampir transparan. _Gulp! _Jongup dengan susah payah menelan salivanya, ia tergoda dengan pakaian Himchan.  
"Y-ya.. Teman, kau kenapa hyung? Kau aneh, sudahlah aku sangat lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang." Ucap Jongup dengan suara yang bergetar menahan rasa gugupnya melihat pakaian Himchan seperti itu, Jongup mulai bersiap untuk tidur, ia tidur membelakangi Himchan. Terdengar desahan nafas berat dari bibir Himchan.  
"Apa kau benar akan meninggalkan ku?" tanya Himchan dengan suara yang pelan, sangat pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Jongup. Jongup tersentak mendengar perkataan Himchan, ia berfikir Himchan menanyakan itu karena Himchan ingin segera lepas dari dirinya. Entah mengapa memikirkan itu membuat hati Jongup sakit.  
"Aku tahu kau ingin segera bebas dari ku bukan? Aku paham, tapi tidak bisakah kita bicarakan ini besok, aku sangat lelah." Ucap Jongup datar, Himchan membelalakan matanya mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut Jongup. Bukan sederetan kalimat itu yang ingin di dengar oleh Himchan, Himchan tidak ingin mereka berpisah.  
"Bukan beg-" Belum sempat Himchan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jongup sudah menyelanya.  
"Apalagi? Sudah hyung tenang saja, besok hyung hanya tinggal tanda tangan di surat perceraian kita, aku bilang aku lelah hyu—"  
"Jongup Bodoh! Kau menyebalkan! Kau sangat bodoh! Aku benci kau!" Sahut Himchan emosi, ia memukuli badan Jongup, Himchan sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya, kini air mata sudah jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.  
"Ya! Hyungg, apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Jongup bingung, ia bangun dari tidurnya. "Bodohh! Aku benci kau!" Himchan masih terus saja memukuli Jongup, Jongup menahan tangan Himchan. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Himchan erat. Menatap mata yang sudah dibasahi air mata.  
"Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Jongup berkata lembut pada Himchan, Himchan menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap mata Jongup.  
"A-aku...aku mencintaimu bodoh! Jangan tinggalkan aku..." seru Himchan lirih. Jongup tersentak mendengar ucapan Himchan. Ia merasa senang dan bingung sekaligus. Jongup menangkupkan kedua pipi Himchan dengan tangannya, ia menatap mata basah milik Himchan, menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi pipi Himchan.  
"Hyung, apa aku bermimpi? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi." Jongup meminta Himchan untuk mengulangi perkataanya lagi, ia ingin memastikan bahwa yang baru saja di dengarnya barusan itu nyata.  
"Aku mencintaimu...hiks.." jawab Himchan lirih dengan suara isak tangisnya. Dengan segera Jongup langsung memeluk Himchan erat, rasanya perjuangannya kali ini tidak sia-sia,ia senang akhirnya bisa memiliki Himchan seutuhnya, lebih tepatnya memiliki hati Himchan sepenuhnya.  
"Gomawo hyung, Jeongmal gomawo." Ucap Jongup dengan nada haru, Himchan hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan, Himchan tidak membalas pelukan Jongup, ia masih kesal dengan adegan kiss di pekarangan rumah tadi.  
"Tapi kau sudah tidak mencintaiku, kau sudah menemukan penggantiku kan?" seru Himchan dingin, Jongup merenggangkan pelukan mereka, menatap Himchan bingung.  
"Apa maksudmu hyung? Perasaan ku tidak berubah sedikit pun, aku masih sangat mencintai mu seperti dulu." Jongup menggenggam tangan Himchan, Himchan memalingkan wajahnya, ia tidak mau melihat wajah Jongup. Jongup menangkupkan kedua pipi Himchan ,mengarahkan wajah Himchan agar berhadapan dengannya.  
"Aku melihat mu mencium pria lain tadi." Seru Himchan lirih, Jongup yang mulai mengerti maksud Himchan pun tertawa, Himchan mempoutkan bibirnya. Baginya tidak ada yang lucu tapi mengapa Jongup tertawa disaat seperti ini.  
"Hahaha… kau salah paham hyung, eum baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Jongup menggenggam erat tangan Himchan lalu mengecup tangan Himchan lembut, Himchan sedikit tersipu dengan perlakuan Jongup.  
"Dia adalah Junhong, dia sahabat ku sekaligus asisten ku di kantor. Tadi kami habis merayakan pesta karena eum ya bisa dibilang Moon corporation tidak jadi bangkrut, lalu aku pulang bersama dia dan Daehyun, dan Junhong menciumku dalam keadaan mabuk, ingat 'Nyonya Moon' Junhong yang menciumku bukan aku yang menciumnya, kau mengerti?" Himchan menundukan kepalanya , pipinya benar-benar merah sekarang, hal pertama yang membuat pipinya merah adalah karena dia sudah salah paham dengan suaminya sendiri dan yang kedua karena Jongup memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nyoya Moon, sungguh ini pertama kalinya Jongup bersikap semanis ini dengan Himchan. Himchan menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Jongup langsung membawa Himchan kedalam pelukannya , memeluknya dengan erat seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk memeluk Himchan.  
"Maafkan aku karena aku sudah menuduhmu seperti tadi" seru Himchan lembut, ia menaruh kepalanya di dada Jongup, sangat nyaman berada di pelukan orang yang kita rindukan.  
"Tak masalah, maafkan aku juga karena sudah membuat mu merindukanku." Jongup mengusap lembut kepala Himchan dan mengecup singkat kening Himchan.  
"Eum… Himchan.. apa kau lelah?" Tanya Himchan ragu , Jongup merenggangkan pelukan mereka.  
"Ada apa hum? Apa ada yang kau ingin kan?" Jongup menatap Himchan dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.  
"aku ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, eum…a-aku ingin melakukan apa yang seharusnya 'suami-istri' lakukan." Himchan menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Mendengar ucapan Himchan Jongup menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit diartikan. Jongup menangkupkan kedua pipi Himchan dan mensejajarkan wajah mereka, Jongup menatap Himchan dengan tatapan penuh arti.  
"Kau yakin? Aku sedang tidak lelah dan sangat siap untuk melakukannya." Jongup mengerling nakal kearah Himchan, pipi Himchan semakin merah merona.  
"Dasar mesum, eum.. ne aku yakin, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya Moon Jongup, Jadikan aku Moon Himchan yang seutuhnya." Himchan menatap Jongup dengan penuh keyakinan.  
"As your wish baby~" Jongup mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Himchan dan memulai ciuman panas mereka. Malam ini akan menjadi saksi kisah cinta mereka, malam panjang yang akan di penuhi peluh dan desahan manis dari mulut keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_EPILOG_

Seorang namja cantik sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan memasaknya didapur, namja cantik itu adalah Himchan, ia menikmati kegiatan memasaknya sehingga tidak menyadari suaminya yang berada di belakangnya. Jongup memeluk Himchan dari belakang, Himchan yang sedang focus pada masakannya tersentak kaget.  
"Jongupie kau mengagetkan ku." Himchan mempoutkan bibir merahnya. Jongup tersenyum melihat pout manis milik istrinya.  
"Aku tidak bermaksud sayang, aku hanya ingin morning kiss ku." Bisik Jongup di telinga Himchan, membuat tubuh Himchan merinding.  
"Nanti anak-anak bisa melihat jongupie." Ya , mereka dikaruniai sepasang anak kembar lelaki dan perempuan. Kedua anak mereka masih TK, Moon Jong Chan , anak pertama mereka bergender lelaki dan Moon Chan mi lahir 7 detik setelah sang kakak dan bergender perempuan. Bagi mereka kedua anak mereka adalah harta yang sangat berharga yang di berikan tuhan untuk keluarga mereka.  
"Mereka masih di kamar sayang , aku tidak akan melepaskan pelukan ku sampai aku mendapatkan morning kiss ku." Ancam Jongup yang membuat Himchan kesal. Jongup mematikan kompornya dan membalikan badannya untuk memberikan suaminya morning kiss. Jongup pun tersenyum senang melihat Himchan yang menuruti perkataannya.  
"Hanya menempel tidak lebih." Himchan memberikan persayarat pada Jongup, Jongup memeluk pinggang Himchan dan mendekatkan jarak diantara mereka.  
"Kita lihat saja nanti."  
"Jong- mpph.." Jongup dengan tidak sabar mencium bibir Himchan, ternyata tidak sesuai dengan yang Himchan inginkan, karena ini bukan hanya sekedar menempel Jongup mulai melumat bibir manis sang istri, Himchan mendorong Jongup namun tenaga Jongup lebih kuat hingga akhirnya Himchan hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan Jongup pada bibirnya. Himchan membiarkan jongup menginvansi area dalam mulutnya dengan lidah Jongup.  
"nhh.. hentikaanh…" pasokan oksigen milik Himchan sudah hampir habis, namun Jongup masih menikmati morning kiss panas mereka, bahkan tangan Jongup mulai nakal meraba nipple sang istri dari luar kaos. Tubuh Himchan bergetar ketika merasakan sensasi tangan Jongup yang bermain di nipplenya._  
_"APPAA! UMMAA! KAMI LAPARR!" Mendengar teriakan kedua anaknya dengan sekuat tenaga Himchan mendorong tubuh Jongup membuat pagutan bibir mereka terlepas dan parahnya lagi membuat Jongup tersungkur jatuh di lantai. Himchan mengelap bibirnya yang membengkak dan penuh saliva yang entah milik siapa.  
"Yak! Appoo!" Jongup mengusap pantatnya yang mendarat dengan mulus di lantai.  
"Eum m-mian." Himchan membantu Jongup untuk bangun dan duduk di kursi makan. Kedua anak mereka dengan muka tak berdosa sudah dengan rapih duduk di kursi makan menunggu umma mereka menyiapkan sarapan.  
"Sebentar sayang, umma siapkan makanan untuk kalian dulu." Dengan segera ia menyiapkan makanan yang tadi sedang di masaknya  
"Aish kalian menganggu kesenangan appa dan umma." Seru Jongup dengan wajah yang sangat masam  
"Eoh? Memangnya apa yang thedang appa dan umma lakukan?" Tanya si bungsu dengan mata yang di kerjap-kerjapkan lucu.  
"Melakukan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat, dan hanya orang dewasa yang boleh melakukannya." Jelas Jongup dengan frontal, Himchan memberikan death glare kearah Jongup karena sudah mengucapkan kata yang tidak pantas di depan anak mereka yang masih dibawah umur.  
"Chagiya, kalian jangan dengarkan apa yang appa kalian ucapkan tadi ne? sekarang lebih baik kalian makan dan berangkat ke sekolah." Seru Himchan lembut dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.  
"Siap umma!" ucap kedua anak mereka kompak.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan menyelesaikan makannya sampai habis. Chan mi dan Jong Chan menyiapkan perlengkapan sekolah mereka di bantu dengan Himchan, setelah semuanya siap, Jongup pun bertugas mengantarkan putra dan putri mereka ke sekolah. Sebelum berangkat Jongup mengecup singkat kening Himchan.  
"Hati-hati dijalan yeobo." Ucap Himchan seraya merapihkan dasi sang suami.  
"Iya yeobo, oh iya." Jongup mendekat kearah Himchan dan membisikan sesuatu. "Nanti malam aku akan melanjutkan yang tadi." Jongup mengerling nakal kearah Himchan membuat Himchan tersipu.  
"Ya! Dasar mesum!"

~End~


End file.
